Your Son
by loueylouey14
Summary: Kurt struggles with Carole not recognizing him as her son as well after Finn's death. Klaine moments. One-Shot. Post 5x03.


_Your Son_

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights or ownership to Glee.**

"Carole?"

Kurt's soft voice pulled the grief stricken mother from her thoughts.

"Yes?" she said softly, looking up from her cooking.

"Can I talk to you?" Kurt asked.

"Of course," Carole took Kurt's arm and led him to the living room, "What's on your mind?"

"I…I want you to know that I view you as my mom," Kurt said carefully.

"I know, honey," Carole brushed her hand over Kurt's hair, noticing he made no move to swat her hand away.

Kurt stared down at his hands in his lap, "I was just wondering if you view me as your son."

Carole took one of Kurt's hands in her own, "Kurt, I am thankful everyday to have you in my life."

"But do you think of me as your son?" Kurt forced out.

"Yes," Carole rubbed his back, "Yes."

"Then…then why…" Kurt struggled to get his words out.

"Take your time," Carole said softly.

Kurt took a deep shaky breath then shook his head, "You know what? Never mind." He smiled weakly.

Carole raised her eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Kurt nodded, "Positive."

"Um…ok," Carole said slowly, "Well, you know where to find me if you need me."

Kurt nodded and walked away silently. He found himself sitting on his bed, tossing his phone from hand to hand.

It rang and he jumped, almost dropping it before answering.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Hi you," Blaine replied, "How're you holding up?"

Kurt smiled softly, "I'm ok."

"Want me to come over?" Blaine asked.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"I'll be right there," Blaine stated and hung up.

Kurt absentmindedly stripped out of his clothes and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and one of Finn's old sweatshirts he'd kept for himself. He curled up on his bed and closed his eyes.

What felt like a minute later, strong arms were being wrapped around Kurt.

Kurt leaned back into the touch, assuming the position him and Blaine had become accustomed to.

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, "Want to talk about it?"

"Carole says I'm her son, but just yesterday had said how she's a parent without a child." Tears fell from Kurt's eyes onto his pillow. "She's supposed to be my mom too, not just Finn's."

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck, "Give her some time," he murmured.

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and nodded, "Ok."

Blaine softly hummed Teenage Dream, his thumb rubbing small circles on his hip. Kurt's breath slowly evened out and he fell limp against his boyfriend. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck and settled back, not planning on leaving any time soon.

Burt walked past the room and blew out a breath while leaning against the doorframe. He smiled slightly at the sight in Kurt's room. He's seen it many times the past few weeks. Kurt and Blaine looked so peaceful compared to the world around them.

Carole walked up behind Burt and said softly, "They're good kids."

Burt smiled and nodded, "I know. I just like watching them sleep."

Carole leaned her head onto Burt's chest, "I agree. You know, Kurt tried talking to me earlier, but he wasn't really able to get anything out."

Burt sighed, "I have a feeling I know what happened."

"Oh really?" Carole looked up at Burt.

He nodded, "I've been meaning to mention it to you myself."

Carole breathed in shakily, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, of course not," Burt said quickly, "I think Kurt just misunderstood you when you said you were a parent without a child."

"How did he-oh," the conversation clicked in Carole's head and her eyes widened, "Oh my god."

Burt slightly nodded and looked back at the boys.

"I promise I'll talk to him about it tomorrow," Carole said, tears shining in her eyes.

"Carole, it's ok," Burt squeezed her hand.

"No it's not," Carole stated, "I've been so focussed on the child I lost that I've forgotten about the one I have."

Burt hugged her to his chest tightly, feeling her tears through his chest. He closed his eyes and rubbed her back as he whispered soft words into her hair.

The next morning, Carole poked her head into Kurt's room only to see her step-son sitting up in his bed absentmindedly running his fingers through Blaine's hair.

"Good morning," she whispered.

Kurt looked up, "Morning," he said quietly.

"May I come in?" Carole asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine next to him and shrugged.

Carole took a deep breath and walked in, "Kurt, I wanted to talk to you about something I said."

"I'm fine," Kurt replied.

"I know you're lying," Carole sat in Kurt's desk chair, "Just like how I know it's bothering you that I said I'm a parent without a child."

Kurt winced, "It was stupid of me to get upset."

"No, Kurt," Carole grabbed his free hand, "It's not. You are my son just like Finn w…was." She closed her eyes and took a slow, deep breath, "Kurt, I am sorry for blocking you out. I told Burt last night and I'll tell you now, I've been focussing on the child I lost and not the one I have."

"It's ok, really," Kurt said, tears shining in his eyes.

"Things will change from here on, I promise," Carole hugged Kurt tightly.

Kurt leaned his head into Carole's neck and breathed deeply.

"I love you so much, Kurt," Carole whispered, "Never, ever forget that."

Kurt nodded, his tears falling. "I love you too," he choked out.

Carole pulled back after a moment and wiped her eyes, laughing softly when she caught sight of Blaine still asleep next to them.

"He's a hard sleeper," Kurt laughed through his tears.

Carole smiled, "So was Finn. You know, I'm so glad you have Blaine, honey. He makes you happy and that's all I want for you."

Kurt sniffled and smiled back, "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without him, especially now." He stroked his hand down Blaine's back.

Blaine stirred slightly and rubbed his eyes.

Carole stood, "I'll leave you two alone now." She smiled softly, "Talk to me whenever you need to, honey."

Kurt nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "Thanks…Mom."


End file.
